1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hangable storing box for a stack of seamed plastic bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional manner of hanging a stack of seamed plastic bags 70 on a hook member 72 that is normally mounted on a wall (not shown). Each of the seamed plastic bags 70 can be torn along a seamed line so as to be separated apart from the stack of the seamed plastic bags 70. However, such hanging manner is disadvantageous in that the stack of the seamed plastic bags 70 tend to be undesirably torn from the hook member 72 or several of the seamed plastic bags 70 tend to be simultaneously torn and separate from the stack of the seamed plastic bags 70 when only one of the seamed plastic bags 70 is intended to be used. Moreover, the assembly of the hook member 72 and the plastic bags 70 has an untidy appearance.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional storing box 76 for storing a stack of folded plastic bags 74. However, the storing box 76 requires folding of each plastic bag 74. Moreover, there is a tendency that several of the folded plastic bags 74 can be simultaneously pulled out from the storing box 76 when only one of the plastic bags 74 is intended to be used.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a hangable storing box that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, a hangable storing box for storing a stack of seamed plastic bags comprises: rectangular first and second housing halves which are pivoted to each other and which define an inner space therebetween, the first housing half having top and bottom walls, a rear wall, two opposite side walls, and a hook member projecting from the rear wall toward the second housing half for holding the stack of the plastic bags, the second housing half having top and bottom walls associated with the top and bottom walls of the first housing half, a front wall opposite to the rear wall, two opposite side walls associated with the side walls of the first housing half, and a front opening formed in the front wall for access to the inner space and the stack of the plastic bags; and a limiting plate disposed between the first and second housing halves, pivoted to one of the side walls of the first and second housing halves, separating the inner space into front and rear spaces, and having a bottom end spaced apart from the bottom walls of the first and second housing halves to define thereamong a gap so as to permit the plastic bags to extend downwardly from the hook member through the rear space and the gap and then turn around the bottom end of the limiting plate to extend upwardly into the front space.